


¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?

by MysteryWeb



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Camboy Peter Parker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin y Peter se conocen de casualidad en una sala de chat.Hasta que finalmente se conozcan en persona, estas son las conversaciones que mantuvieron.





	¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What’s the fun in that?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621024) by [MysteryWeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb). 

Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para prestar atención al consejo de su amigo. Le había dicho que un día estaba aburrido y se registró a una sala de chat.

—Puedes decirles lo que quieras —agregó—. Ser quien tú quieras.

Así que Quentin lo hizo. Se registró. Bebiendo una cerveza estaba por hablar con quien fuera que figurara en línea. Pronto una ventana saltó con un “hola”, dos puntos y un paréntesis.

—Una cara sonriente —pensó—. Hola —escribió.

—¿Siempre sueles ser así de formal? —recibió por respuesta.

—No tienes idea.

—Dime más, estoy aquí para oír de ti. Leer. Lo que sea. Entendiste el punto.

—Estoy exhausto. Lo siento si parezco demasiado formal.

—Eres agradable. Eres la primera persona con la que hablo y no me pide fotos mías o algo así.

—Recién vi tu imagen de perfil. Es linda.

—¡Gracias! Eres agradable Y dulce.

—¿Puedo pedirte una foto ahora? —le envió, pero se apresuró en agregar algo—. Estoy bromeando.

—Podría hacerlo. Porque no me las pediste al principio.

—Enséñame tu mejor toma.

No supo por qué había escrito eso. Quizás el alcohol le estaba afectando. Justo después de eso recibió unos archivos.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —leyó en la pantalla.

Vio a una persona en una de las imágenes con una remera, escuchando música quizás. Pero la segunda, era una persona con un buzo, en una posición sugerente, mostrando unas largas medias blancas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

—…Pervertido… Puedo mostrártelo todo, ¿pero dónde está lo divertido en eso?

Él sonrió. La persona al otro lado de la pantalla tenía razón. Decidió seguirle el juego.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web)


End file.
